1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a grille shelter and particularly to a grille shelter capable of moving from a closed position for use in storing a grille to an open position that allows a user to use the grille for cooking while the grille remains positioned inside the grille shelter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Barbecue grilles are a popular cooking device used to prepare and cook food outdoors. Typically, they are stored outdoors due to their style and weight, and to make them convenient for use. To reduce the grille's exposure to the weather, many types of covers are available. Some grille covers are made of nylon, canvas or other suitable fabric material. Unfortunately, these types of covers often tear or become damaged after prolonged exposure to the effects of sun, rain or snow. Other types of grille covers are constructed with rigid materials such as plastic or other suitable materials to provide a more robust and weather resistant cover. Although more durable, they tend to be heavy and difficult to lift and place over a grille for storage and to remove from a grille for use.
In addition to the aforementioned shortcomings of grille covers currently available in the art, there are no known covers capable of providing a storage facility for a grille that will also allow for use of the grille while positioned within that storage facility. When a user desires to use the grille for cooking, he or she must either remove the cover from the grille, or remove the grille from its storage location. Often, even when a grille is covered with a grille cover, the user must also move the grille to a suitable location for use in order to accommodate for smoke and heat that is generated when cooking on a grille.
Thus, there is a desire and need in the art to provide a grille cover or storage facility configured to provide for storage and protection of the grille while not in use, and with the ability to allow for use of the grille while it remains located within the grille storage facility.